


Intruder

by LetGo666



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGo666/pseuds/LetGo666
Summary: Takahiro misses Akihiko and Misaki, and so decides to pay them a visit.Warning: slight lemon; crap, but good crap. Just my interpetation of the situation.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 25





	Intruder

It had been a dreadful morning. Misaki awoke in Usagi-san's big, warming arms, unaware that the man beside him was actually awake until he felt the limbs surrounding him pull him closer to the other's torso. Akihiko immediately jumped into the sex.

Downstairs, Takahiro let himself into the apartment complex. It had been such a long time since he had seen his good friend and little brother. He just had to pay them a visit.

Having not sen nor heard anything in the main part of the house, Takahiro decided to search every corner of the house. Every time he had analyzed a different room, his result always came up negative.

When he reached the hallway upstairs, Takahiro began to hear faint noises echoing throughout the hallway. _'_ _Oh no! They're in trouble!'_ Takahiro rushed down the corridor, checking every room along the way.

Usagi-san always gave his body too much attention. From pinching his nipples, to stroking or sucking his dick, to invading him from behind and pounding his sweet-spot, it all tended to be too much for Misaki. His body hurled into a fit of pleasure while he released his seed onto both of their chests.

Suddenly, Takahiro burst into the room. As soon as Misaki had become aware of his surroundings, he noticed the silhouette standing in the doorway. Sheer embarrassment planted itself all over his face.

"Takahiro," AKihiko's deep voice murmured questioningly.

 _'Oh god.'_ Misaki had not only never told his brother that he was dating anyone - much less a guy, and worse, the fact that it was Usagi-san-, but alsa his brother caught him in the middle of sex with this man-during his climax. If he could have died right then and there, he probably would have drop dead.

 _'What...the... ... ...'_ Takahiro stood by the door, staring at the couple. _'... No. I don't want to know.'_ The man slowly backed out of the door way, his expression still painted with shock, and made his way towards the apartment complex's door.

After hearing a slight slam from the front of the house, AKihiko turned towards Misaki's blushing face. "What was that?"

"Baka! How the hell should I know," Misaki shouted reading to push the man off of him. The sudden meeting had completely turned him off.

Akihiko, however, refused to accept this and forced the boy back onto the bed to continue their lovemaking-regardless of the many instigation that would escape his young lover's lips later.


End file.
